


Neat

by craftyuworks



Series: Perfume x Pumpkin [Purple x Orange] [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Names, Other, Perfume, They have different names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftyuworks/pseuds/craftyuworks
Summary: Perfume [Purple] is the imposter and must kill everyone to win. This ain't their first rodeo so all goes well. That is, until Pumpkin [Orange] wants to stick together and Perfume is met with conflicting feelings.
Relationships: Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Orange/Purple (Among Us), Purple/Orange (Among Us)
Series: Perfume x Pumpkin [Purple x Orange] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938679
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	Neat

**Author's Note:**

> This is set on the idea that "Among Us" takes place in a large station where crew mates are sent to a specific location to kill/ avoid being killed for entertainment. Anyone who is killed is later re spawned for later events. 
> 
> For context on name, appearances, pronouns:  
> Perfume = Purple [horns] (they/them)  
> Pumpkin = Orange [yellow hat] (he/him)  
> Bud = Pink [flower] (she/her)  
> Garden = Green (she/her)  
> Blue Cheese = Blue [cheese] (they/them)  
> Split = White [banana peel] (he/him)  
> Tomato = Red [sprout] (she/her)  
> King = Black [crown] (he/him)

Perfume knew they were the imposter. There was only one this round so they’d be on their own. It wasn’t their first time killing. Most attempts had been successful so this round would be a piece of cake. A few of the crew mates had already taken off while a few stuck in pairs. Perfume didn’t care though. They were one of the few who had taken off already. 

This was Polus so they knew their way around the area. As they headed to the door to one of the main buildings, Garden, wearing a green uniform, followed after. She seemed to want to stick together but didn’t bother asking. They ignored it. They headed to the Security room and started to flip through the cameras. Green came over and browsed as well, shuffling through when Perfume tried to look at specific cameras. Welp, this could be an easy first. Perfume pulled a small dagger hidden within their oxygen compartment and stabbed green in the back, bringing down the blade further into her body and down her back. They slid the knife back into hiding, checked for any blood, and quickly left the room and dashed into the hall. They entered the boiler room to find Bud there. She was in the middle of adjusting the water pressure on the right so they joined her on the left. 

“Pretty nerve racking, isn’t it?” she spoke as she turned the wheel. Perfume nodded. “Tell me about it.” The pair continued in silence for a moment. “Name’s Bud.” Perfume looked at her. “Perfume.” She laughed, “I like that name!” Suddenly the emergency alarm blared, alerting them to the office. “Damn, that was quick.” Bud looked at them. “Seriously, each round has someone dying sooner each time.” The two rushed to the office to find everyone gathered around. “Tomato and I found a body.” 

“Where?” a few asked simultaneously. “In the security room.”

“Are there any witnesses?” Bud spoke. Split shook his head. “Afraid not.” They all nodded in response. They exchanged looks with one another. 

To Perfume, a few seemed familiar. They just met Bud who seemed interesting. She could be spared until later if all went accordingly. Whoever the hell green was, Perfume couldn’t stand her. This Split guy seemed to be on high alert so it’s better to take him out soon, though he seems to stick with Tomato. They met King a while back, and he didn’t seem threatening so he can wait. Blue Cheese seemed to be friendly. Better keep a mental note on that. They hadn’t met Pumpkin before. He seemed to be the least threatening judging by the way he seemed a little more nervous. He can wait too. 

“So no leads?” Split asked everyone. “Skip?” Tomato followed. Everyone agreed, sparing Perfume for now. They started to leave again. Bud went ahead by herself along with Blue Cheese and King. Split and Tomato stuck together like before. Perfume started to leave until they felt a slight tug on their arm. They turned to see Pumpkin, shyly waiting. “Hey… can we stick together?” He seemed scared to go off without company in fear of running into the imposter. With this luck, Perfume coulda offed him right here with everyone gone, but it was more fun to play along. “Of course.” Pumpkin stood by their side as they walked. “I-I’m Pumpkin.” He looked at the other. “Perfume,” they stated as they continued in the quiet. They headed to the electrical room so Pumpkin could fix the lights. “I’m gonna run to security, I’ll be back,” Perfume spoke before going in that direction. They slipped into the vent without being seen and crawled to the O2 room that housed a small tree. As they entered, King was walking in. 

King witnessed them coming through the vents. He held his hands in front of him and backed away. “You’re the imposter? Again? Hey, I won’t tell anyone, alright? Just lemme go.” He pleaded but his collar was grabbed by Perfume. They grabbed their knife again before pulling King close and driving the blade into his stomach. They stabbed him again for good measure and dropped him. They hid the knife when footsteps started coming down the hall. They slipped back through the vents and headed to the electricity room where Pumpkin waited. As they passed the hall, they noticed the source of the sound was coming from Bud.

“Hey, you’re back,” he spoke as they entered. “Bud’s standing by King’s dead body,” they responded without missing a beat. Pumpkin retreated his hands from his task, “Bud’s the imposter?” The alarm blared again. “Well come on! Let’s find out,” he spoke, grabbing Perfume by the wrist and heading to the office. They looked down at the orange glove contrasting from their purple one. 

The two arrived at the office along with the remaining few. Bud started.

“I was coming down the hall when I found him in the O2 room. Do we have any witnesses?”

“You were coming down the hall?” Perfume questioned. Bud nodded. “Then why didn’t you report it immediately?” She paused. “What? I did!”

“I was coming from the security room to electricity and while I was passing the hall, I noticed you were just standing there. Looking at the body.” The group looked at her. Tomato casted her vote. “Hey! I reported the body as soon as I got there! What are you trying to pull, Perfume?!” Pumpkin stood by the purple figure as they continued. 

“I’m not pulling anything. I’m just saying what I saw. Vote for me if not her.” They leaned towards Bud. “Vote me, coward.” 

“Alright, that’s enough,” Split spoke, “cast your votes already.” 

The final vote came in. Bud was sent off the cliff. She wasn’t the imposter. 

“It wasn’t her so keep a close watch. It can be anyone.” Split and Tomato left the room. Blue Cheese took another route and left Perfume and Pumpkin alone. “Any more tasks?” Perfume asked. Pumpkin nodded, “Yeah, I gotta go to the boiler room and then head to the specimen room.” Perfume walked with Pumpkin to the hallway leading to the boiler room before stopping. “Let’s meet at the specimen room, I need to run to communications.” Pumpkin waved at them before parting ways. They instead rushed to the admin room and started working on the antenna outside. They noticed Blue Cheese enter the room so they followed after. They approached them while they were focused on the digital map and grabbed their head. Perfume quickly shifted their head, snapping their neck before letting them hit the table. Perfume walked out and headed for the decontamination entrance farther away. 

As they entered the room, Split had exited communications, leaving Tomato in there, and saw Pumpkin heading their way. He hadn’t seen him yet and headed to the admin room. He entered to see Blue Cheese lying lifelessly on the table. 

The alarm was triggered and everyone was once again summoned to the office. “The admin room. That’s where I found them,” Pumpkin spoke as his voice shook. “Any witnesses?” Tomato spoke. Perfume was back at Pumpkin’s side. 

“No, but I did see Split leaving from that direction.” Everyone’s focus shifted to Split. “What?” Pumpkin crossed his arms, “I’m just stating the facts.” 

“The fact is that you’re delusional,” he barked back. Perfume stepped in front of the two, “That’s pretty funny coming from someone who’s a suspect.” Split groaned and looked to Tomato. “Come on, I was with you! I have an alibi!” She stepped away. “You left earlier than I did… you killed them, didn’t you?” Pumpkin casted his vote. “That’s bullshit! How could I’ve killed them?” Perfume casted their vote, prompting Split to look at them, “Stop that!” Tomato casted her vote. He looked at her. “I can’t believe you!” She stared him down, “Then vote already!” He voted for Pumpkin but lost to three votes against himself. He was thrown off the cliff. He wasn’t the imposter. 

The three stood and looked at one another. Tomato was devastated. “He… wasn’t the imposter?” Silence. Pumpkin was about to say something but Perfume grabbed him by the hand and headed out. “So she’s the imposter?”

Perfume shrugged. “Guess so. She’s one hell of a liar.” Pumpkin looked back at the office. “We need her out so we can press the emergency button and throw her off already." Perfume shook their head. “Not gonna happen. She’s gonna stay in there and wait til one of us goes back. One more kill and it’s a win for the imposter.” Pumpkin looked at them. “You’re right. Even if both of us go back in, she doesn’t have to hide killing one of us.” The two looked down to see they were still holding hands. Perfume pulled away, “Sorry.” Pumpkin looked at them. “Don’t be, it’s fine. Oh, and thanks back there. For standing up for me.” Perfume stared at him. “Yeah, of course.” 

Pumpkin looked back at the office, seeing as Tomato was still in there. “Well, we got one shot. What do you say?” Perfume looked at him. “Let me go in front.” Pumpkin gave them a worried look. “A-are you sure?” Perfume looked at him. “Don’t worry, I’ll end the game.” Pumpkin didn’t want to further debate. “Okay. I’ll be right behind you.” 

Perfume walked to the door and peered in. Pumpkin stopped behind them. Suddenly, Perfume picked up their pace as they went in, throwing Pumpkin off guard. “Perfume?” They pulled the knife concealed behind them and approached Tomato. Before she could process what was going on, she found their knife in her neck. Pumpkin gasped and stepped back, in shock of what he was seeing. Perfume brought the blace around her neck, letting her blood spill down the front of her body and some getting on their uniform. They turned around to see Pumpkin, cowering at the door. There was a loud beep from above, grabbing both their focus. 

Up in the dark sky, the words, “Imposter: Victory” glowed. The event had ended. Pumpkin looked back at Perfume. “I-I can’t believe you were the imposter!” Perfume shrugged as they put the knife back. “But you didn’t kill me? You had so many chances to!” Perfume stepped closer, causing Pumpkin to be more hesitant. “Didn’t want to.”

Still confused, he pressed, “Why?” They raised a bloodied hand to him. 

“I think you’re neat.” Pumpkin stared at the hand for a moment before looking back up. “You’re lying and you’re pretty good at it, I’ll give you that.” Perfume shook their head. “I’m not lying this time. If I was, you’d be dead.” Pumpkin glanced at the hand one last time before holding it gently. He looked back up, expecting to be stabbed but was met with nothing. Just Perfume holding his hand.

“Wanna head back to the station?” he asked them. “Yeah.” The two walked out, Pumpkin keeping a close eye on them. Perfume didn’t do anything else but walk with him. The two were still holding hands.

They entered the ship and stood in the middle, watching the entrance close and the craft beginning to rumble. As they waited, Pumpkin slipped his hand away. Perfume didn’t look at him. “Sorry, I just…” 

“No, it’s okay.” Perfume let their hands drop to either side of their body as the two remained quiet. “Why do you think I’m ‘neat’?” Perfume looked at him. 

“You’re very sweet. You seem to care about people. I think that’s neat. I never care for any of the crewmates.” Pumpkin looked at them suspiciously. “You don’t care, huh?” Perfume nodded. “Then what was that for?” Perfume looked away. “What?”

“You sticking with me and standing up for me? Not to mention, _sparing_ me? Most imposters kill the last crew mate just for the hell of it before returning to the station!” Perfume refused to look at him. “Suddenly I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Pumpkin snickered at them, feeling a wave of relief. He looked down at their bloodied hand and decided to link their hands together again. Perfume looked at Pumpkin before focusing on the door again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed these two, there's art of them frequently popping up on my Instagram [craftyuworks]! 
> 
> And I may or may not be working on more parts 😉


End file.
